Love Park South Love
by MultiColorsInOne
Summary: a daily life of childhood friends in south park with a sprinkle of romance! with a little twist. Main: kennyxmarjorine/butters- BUNNY pairings: stan/kyle, eric/kyle, kenny/marjorine/butters, stan/wendy, eric/wendy, eric/marjorine/butters, kyle/rebecca etc. idk..i think you'll see it when you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's POV**

**Hello um..this is my first story that i will create here so.. uhm..i'm sorry if you'll not gonna like it..so i..i'm gonna create a story about south park since i really love that show..but somehow i added a little change or a little twist *fidgets* and i'm not gonna do a yaoi pairing here (i'm sorry about that) and be more focusing in boyxgirl (but i think i'll add some yaoi pairings that a like, but just no sex or whatever..). oh and..i'm gonna apologize in advance if you read a wrong grammar/sentence..you see, i'm just an average in english so im very sorry (i'm just 15 with no experience in story) ;~e oh and thank you!..**

* * *

''Hey.." stan said to his friends with a straight face while playing with the french fries with his fingers not looking over at his friends, ''What is it Stan?'' Kyle looks at him and answered with a question mark in his sentence as Eric and Kenny joined him to look over at Stan, ''why don't we visit our elementary school again..?'' stan said as his eyes looks at his friends; the the three boys looks at him with a 'Ó_Ǒ ?' look on their faces with a 'what do you mean' mark, ''I mean, we haven't seen it since..i don't know..forever? 8 years to be franked, and i just want, y'know, like to see a glimpse of it again (?)'' with a matching shrug on his shoulder.

''it's probably been destroyed by a hurricane by na'' cartman said with a tone of 'like hell i care about that school'

''hehe hyeah probably..''

''i always walked right passed it'' kyle interrupted

''you did?"

"yeah, and it still the same dude.''

''really?i don't believe it''

''haha yeah, i don't believe it myself''

''well then i guess i don't need to visit it.''

''suit yourself''

And just like that, the conversation about visiting the 'old school o i love o so much' ended. The three boys continue to finish their calories food with a matching calories soft drink and talked about another topic about an hour with them laughing their ass off on some of it not caring about some people looking at them with annoyance. When they had finish their happy time and their happy meal, they leave and decided to go home.

* * *

''bye stan, bye kenny, bye fat-ass'' kyle waved goodbye as he walks away from them

''yeah, bye kyle.''

''bye jewfag''

with kyle no where to be seen, the three starts to walk with a small talk and a small laughter because of kenny's dirty jokes

''HEYA FELLERS!'' a voice of innocent boy heard from their back, they decided to look who it is, Butters.

''Oh hey butters'' stan greeted the petite small boy ''why're you outside?''

''I-im goin' ta eric's house because aunt liane-''

''Don't call my mom 'aunt' butters, yer not my relative! and don't use her first name!''

''m-mrs. cartman'' butters re-edit what he said ''wants ta try m-mom's apple pie!'' butters made a smile and lifts up the basket of apple pie in his face so that the three boys ( teen boys now) can see it.

''apple pah..?'' cartman lifts one eyebrow with a smile

''y-yeah!'' butters answered

''I love apple pah, em gunna eat it when i get ho-'' eric didn't have a chance to finish his words when someone hugs his neck,

''boo!'' a shout of voice of o so sweet girl to make cartman jump..well he didnt jump because its barely hearable

''ah! what are you doing marjorine!?'' cartman said with an irritate voice ''get off me you beitch!''

''d-did ya get scared?'' the petite girl asked cartman with a smile on her face still hugging cartman's feauture, ''no i didn't get scared'' cartman rolled his eyes with annoyance, ''aw cheapskate..'' the girl grumbled to her own, ''get off mah!'' cartman shouted at her ears, ''n-no!, and y-ya can't eat that apple pie either!''

''why nahwt?'' cartman raises an eybrow

''y-ya need ta say 'i- i like marjorine' first!'' marjorine pouted cutely still hugging cartman, ''why the fuck will i say that?''

''s-so that y-ya c-can eat the apple pie''

''em not gonna say that until i die bitch!'' cartman shoved marjorine away from him that leaves marjorine tumbling in her butt to the ground, ''Marj you okay?'' stan looked at marjorine concered,

''S-sis!'' butters fidget looking at her twin sister (yep this is one the twist...i think..)

stan looked at cartman then flips him off quickly, cartman just rolled his eyes. ''y-yeah i'm fine..'' marjorine said with an awkward smile after it. Kenny walked over marjorine and picked her up in his back, ''a-ah- a- i'm fine kenny!'' marjorine said to kenny who is in his back

''..'' kenny didn't say anything and just wanted marjorine's weight in his body, marjorine sigh with a little pink blush in her face,_ ''i-i guess kenny's not gunna let me down huh..''_, with just that, marjorine gives up and choose to hug kenny's neck (since that's all she can hug now since shes in the back of kenny) resting her head at kenny's shoulder.

_*chap. 1 end*_

* * *

**Continue on the next chapter guys..(if there still no next chapter, it means i'm still working on it..).**

**I think i'll be focusing in my otp pair (kennyxmarjorine). umm..i hope you liked this chapter.. /**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

''k-kenny d-d'ya like apple pie?'' marjorine made a topic for her and kenny, ''i like any food..poor remember?'' kenny said back sarcastically, ''n-now! don't call yerself poor k-kenny!'' marjorine scolded the tall blonde boy with an angry face that turns out to be cute no matter what she does ''then what?'' kenny asked annoyingly

''u-uhh..ah..'' marjorine started to get fidget with that question, kenny gave a quick sigh towards the small girl in his back, ''forget it, like i care anyway..''

''i..i just wanted you to not feel bad about yerself ken..'' the girl with her green bow started to hug kenny's neck tighter ''i'm not,'' kenny aswered her,

''then why-''

''i just hate being poor because i think no one will like me, because i don't have money or shit like that..and tell that, i'm just a waste garbage human here in my back..its always about money..'' he said out of the blue; kenny started to get angry but marjorine stopped it.

''I like you.'' marjorine said to him so gentle that made him look at her just to see her face with a 'i really do like you and i'm not joking' angel smiling face with her ash blue eyes sparkle, with her rosey cheek that matches her cute angel baby face. Kenny's eye widen and still has his eye bore in the other girl's smiling eyes, and started to feel hot on his cheek, ''i..i..you do..?'' kenny said like its a whisper, marjorine nodded her head, ''so don't think that there's no one that likes ya okay kenny?'' she scolded him playfully, kenny chuckled and said ''okay'' to her and look at her in the eyes again with a smile on his face, still has a red blur on his cheek.

''EY STOP WITH YOUR FLIRTING AND GET OUT OF YOUR DREAMLAND ALREADY YOU STUPID FAGGOT LOVE BIRDS!'' cartman shouted to both of them not realizing that their friend is far away to them, marjorine blush still hugging kenny's neck; kenny just chuckled again and started to walk.

* * *

''So..i'll be heading this way, bye dudes.'' stan made a farewell to his friends to get home. Cartman finally reached his house and opens the door ''HEY MOOOMM I BRING SOME FAGGOTS WITH MEE'' cartman shouted inside the house and made his way to the couch ignoring the two..three blondes standing. ''Okay poopsikins'' his mother's voice heard coming from the kitchen, ''Oh my, hello butters,marjorine,kenny! you've grown so much!'' his mom greeted them gently giving them a smile,''kenny..?'' cartman said to himself like his in shock because he really thought that kenny goes home already, but then again know already why the poor boy didn't go home because of marjorine leaving him a shrug after that thought, ''Wuh-well h-hello there mrs. cartman!'' butters greeted, ''Hello mrs. cartman!'' marjorine greeted also, ''they brought apple pah mum''

''Oh the apple pies? here let me take it in the kitchen and put it in the plate so that we can eat it together'' mrs. cartman said mostly excited because she really wants to taste the apple pie for years, ''o-oh its okay mrs. cartman! w-we really need to go home!'' butters refuse in a good way, ''Well okay then, take care'' mrs. cartman bid them farewell. The stoch twins open the door to get in there way and go home because their parents might, just might ground them.

''H-hey ken a-aren't ya goin home?'' butters look at the tall boy with a question face, ''hmm..i don't really have nothing else to do in the house, but if you want to then i'll go.'' kenny said to butters scrathing the back of his neck, ''no no! well, if..if that's the case, then how -'bout hanging out with us?'' butters said almost excited, ''well sure okay..'' kenny said, eyebrow raising, ''yeepee!'' Butters hugs kenny's arm with a happy smile flastered on his baby face. Kenny ignored the hug because he's used to it, and because butters is just that sweet that kenny likes.

* * *

**wahhh! please continue to next chapter! (if thes no next chapter, it means i'm still working on it)**


End file.
